Blue and Red
by Kuritiragonette
Summary: After years of looking for Astral, Astra, his 'sister' finally finds him but he doesn't remember her. And she soon finds out the truth about her real family and how she has mysterious dreams about Barian World. {Sequel 2 'Pokémon Problem'}
1. In a galaxy far, far, away

**A/N THIS IS MY NEW FF SO ENJOY! XD**

* * *

_*flashback*_

"Astra, wake up." Said a teen boy with a silver mohawk, mismatched gold and silver eyes, and earrings as he shook her awake. "Give me 5 more minutes, okay?" Said Astra as she pulled her blanket over her head. "Come on, we're going to be late for our classes." He said. "Fine, Astral, after all, we are twins." Said Astra as she got out of bed and started brushing her long, silver hair.  
_*Later, after all the classes...*_  
"So, Astral, did you get anything that Ena taught us today?"  
"Yes, I did. what about you?"  
"I didn't get one thing, she uses big words."  
"I'll have to agree with you there, sis." Said Astral as they looked at the star-filled sky.  
_*End of flashback*_

* * *

"I must have fell asleep without knowing, oh well, and I still have not found Astral ye- what's this, a Astral being is in the human world?!" Said Astra as she looked at the map in her space ship that looked like Astral's airship._ /HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!/ _She thought to herself. "Kuri, we're taking a trip to the human world." She said as she picked up her Rainbow kuriboh and held it in her arms as she opened a portal to the human world.  
_*Later, in the emperor's key...*  
_"Kuri, we made it, this is Astral's airship, I'm sure of it," Whispered Astra as she looked at her kuriboh._ /No, this is the emperor's key, and who are you?/ _Asked Astral.  
As soon as she heard that she was sure that he was insane.

* * *

**A/N OMAW, HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN 2 HER POOR ASTRA, AFTER SHE LOOKED FOR HIM 4 SO LONG! :C WELL, BYE! ;D **


	2. The crimson portal

**A/N I'M GOING 2 PUT 2 SPECIAL GUESTS IN THIS CHAP, ENJOY! ;D**

* * *

"Dumon, come over here, something's making the radar go haywire!"  
"What are you talking about, it'll only go like that if-I-I can't belive it."  
"You're thinking what I'm thinking right, Dumon?"  
"Yeah, we're going to see her again, my princess."  
_*Meanwhile on Earth...*  
_"You must have really bad amnesia, well now that I'm here I'm going to take you back to Astral Sekai so you can help us defeat the Bari-" Said Astra as she fainted and fell into Astral's arms. /She seems to have what humans call a 'fever', I better ask Yuma how to deal with this./ Said Astral as he teleported out of the key.  
"HEY, PEOPLE I'M HOME!" Exclaimed Yuma as he bursted trough the door, only to find out that nobody was there, until Astral appeared holding a girl with grey hair and fair skin and she was wearing a silver t-shirt, a blue and violet skirt, blue sneakers, and a odd-looking necklace.  
"Who's she, Astral?"  
_/somebody that I found inside the key, she said that she was going to take me back to Astral Sekai to stop someone, but she fainted before she could tell me who/  
_"Well, we should take care of her until we can find out anything else about her, okay Astral?" Asked Yuma as he looked at Astral, he nodded in agreement and put her down on the extra bed underneath Yuma's room.  
_*Later...*  
_"HA-HA-HA! Now that the new heir of Barian Sekai is going to soon be on Astral Sekai with fake memories, I will still rule Barian Sekai forever, unless they find a way to come back to this world, witch might be...NEVER! HA-HA-HA!" Said a dark figure as it was holding something in it's arms. _/What could this mean?/ _She thought to herself, then she heard a voice that seemed to be saying 'Virga', that name seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it, just then 2 figures appeared in front of her, one, a magenta color, and the other was a blue color, and they seemed to be talking to her. /Virga, I can't believe we finally found you, and we're you're parents./ Said the magenta figure as she hugged Astra. Then Astra woke up, shocked. She looked at herself and soon found out that she was a human, and as she looked around the room, she found a portal that was a crimson color, curious, she stepped in. little did she know that portal would lead her to what she had really been looking for her entire life.

* * *

**A/N AND THAT'S THE CHAP, WHEW! WELL, BYE! :D**


	3. Welcome home

**A/N FINALLY, THE BARIAN CHAP, YAY! XD ENJOY! ;D**

* * *

"Kuri, do you know where we're going?" Astra asked her rainbow kuriboh as it flew beside her, it shook it's head in response, then, it vanished, and to make it worse she had a massive backache, like something was going to come out of it. "KURRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
_*Later...*  
_"Where am I? and my back fells weird." Said Astra as she rubbed her back, but then she felt something on her back, when she looked to see what it was, she found out that she had grown light pink wings! "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" She screamed. "What's going on in her-HEY GUYS, SHE'S FINALLY AWAKE!" Exclaimed a figure that was short, he was red-skinned with three blade-like horns that protrude from the sides of his head and a decidedly alien-looking mask-like face. He wore a short crimson vest decorated with three yellow gems with a high collar on. He also had a large emblem with an orange outline on the right side of his chest, a bracelet with a orange gem, and he also had no mouth. "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" Screamed Astra as she picked up a red-colored crystal and prepared to throw it at him, but then she caught something reflecting in the crystal, in it she saw herself, but she had light pink skin, violet marks on her cheeks, and in her long, silver hair she had a crown with three spikes with crimson-colored crystals, and she had golden eyes with no mouth and she was wearing a long violet and blue dress. "Alito, what do you want so early in the morn-I see that the new Barian is awake-HE-HE-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" His skin was gray and black with tiny pink gems found at the sides of his body, with a crudely shaped emblem at the center of it. He had purple eyes with black outlines, and bulbous spiked, gray hair with bangs curling outward around his face. He wore a dark gray short sarong decorated with pink gems around the waist and possesses a pair of black demonic wings also adorned with pink gems on them. [and he had a very annoying laugh] "Anyway, my name's Alito, and that guy over there is named Vector, and there are a few more like us, would you like to meet them?" Alito asked as he held out his hand to help Astra up. "Fine, as long as there are no more Vectors." Astra giggled as she stood up and walked out of the room following Alito.  
_/Don Thousand, you don't think that she could be.../_  
_"Yes, that's Virga, the missing Barian."  
*Later, in the throne room...*  
_"So, your name's Astra, am I right?" Asked a lady that was sitting on top of a odd-looking throne. She had magenta skin with black marks, she also wore a crown similar to Astra's but bigger, and a black and magenta dress.  
"Yes, and who're you?"  
"I'm Venus, queen of this world until our rightful rulers come back." She explained. "If you're the queen, then where's the king?" Astra asked. "Oh, he's probably making sure Vector doesn't call Mizar 'Miza-chan' again." Venus said. "So, if you have this then you're royalty?" Astra asked as she pointed to her crown. Then the room became silent, then Venus came down from her throne and hugged Astra, like she was a friend that she hadn't seen in a long time. "Welcome home, Virga."

* * *

**A/N SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE SOONER, BUT MY COMPUTER BROKE AND I HAD TO FIX IT, SORRY. UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE! ;]**


	4. The Birthday Present: part 1

**A/N HEY, GUYS I'M BACK, AND THIS CHAP IS GOING 2 HAVE A REALLY NICE FAMILY REUNION, ENJOY! ;]**

* * *

"Your majesty, who's Virga?" Asked Astra as Venus hugged her. "Virga is the missing princess of Barian Sekai that we've been looking for a while now and you're her." Explained Venus as she let go of Astra and started polishing her baria lapis.  
"So, where have you been all this time?"  
"Astral Sekai."  
"Really? No wonder you where called 'Astra' before, right?"  
"Well, I guess so." Said Virga. Then a gray barian bursted into the throne room. He had short gray hair, two blue markings on the sides of his face and silver armor plating with blue gems covering different parts of his body, with a Barian Emblem found on the right side of his chest. Unlike most of the others, he had a visible nose and his eyes were completely gray, with no visible pupils. "V, what did you send me in here for? I'm a little busy looking for Nasch and Merag." He told Venus. "Dumon, say hello to your long-lost daughter." Venus said as Virga walked up to her father.  
"Hi Dad, nice to meet you."  
"Virgo, nice to meet you too, since we didn't celebrate your birthday, what would you like for your birthday present?"  
"Well, I would like to go to Earth, just to see what it's like, and help you on your mission." She said shyly. "Ok, we set off tomorrow, is that alright?" He asked. "Sure, plus I'm really tired, goodnight Mom and Dad." Virga yawned as she went to go look for a empty bedroom in the huge halls of the crimson place.  
_*The next day...*  
_"Virga, are you ready for your trip to Earth?" Asked Dumon as he knocked on her door. Then the door opened and Virga ran out and headed to the throne room with Dumon running after her. As soon as he got into the room, he could see Virga trying to open a portal to Earth. "Let me show you how to do it." Said Alito as he opened one up for her. "Thanks, Reddie.!" Virga said as she and her father went into the portal and started to set off to Earth.  
_*The next day, Heartland Academy...*  
/I wonder what kind of a queen I'm going to be when I get older,/ _Astra thought to herself as she walked through the halls of Heartland Academy, looking for her classroom. /I also wonder where Nasch and Merag are-Room 212, I'm here. Okay, just be yourself, and everything will be okay./ Virga thought to herself as she took a deep breath and walked into the room. "May I help you, young lady?" Said a man with brown suit which covered a pink shirt. His hair was a similar brown to his suit with a dark brown fringe. "I'm the new student, I just transferred here." Virga said.  
"Well, I'm your teacher, Mr. Kay, and what might your name be?"  
"My name's Virga Astra Shadows or Virga Shingetsu."  
"Okay Virga, you sit right over there." Said Mr. Kay as he pointed to the last 2 rows of seats in the very back of the classroom. "Also you know that you're 5 minutes early, right?" He asked her as she walked to her seat. "Yeah, but my Dad had to get to work really early today, so he decided to drop me off early today." Virga explained. "Ok, you can start looking at your schedule for your classes if you want to." He said. Then Virga turned on her d-pad and started looking at her schedule. _/I guess I can survive being a human for a day, or two, or longer even, but there's something about that creepy guy, Vector, it's almost like I've seen him before, a long time ago./_

* * *

**A/N WOW WHAT A LONG CHAP! I'M SOOOOOO HAPPY! XD IN THE NEXT CHAP, VIRGA'S GOING TO SEE WHAT LIFE IS LIKE BEING A SCHOOLGIRL, AND MAYBE FIND OUT HOW SHE ENDED UP ON ASTRAL SEKAI IN THE FIRST PLACE, UNTIL THEN, BYE! XD [THIS WAS ABOUT 714 WORDS IN ALL!]**


	5. The Birthday Present: part 2

**A/N THIS FF MIGHT B ABOUT 10 CHAPS OR LONGER, WELL UNTIL THEN, ENJOY THIS CHAP! ;]**

* * *

"Ray hurry, we're gonna be late!" Asked Yuma as he ran away from a group of dogs, along with Ray. Ray had spiky, orange hair, fair skin, violet eyes, and he also wore a white and red uniform, blue pants, and brown shoes. As soon as they got to school, Yuma was so exhausted, he didn't even notice Virga sitting next to him. _/From what Mom told me, that kid's Yuma Tsukumo, and I wonder who that orange-haired boy is next to him,/_ Virga thought as she glanced at them. _/I can sense something odd about him./  
*Later, lunchtime...*  
"_Hey Yuma, have you met the new girl yet?" Asked Ray as he grabbed a rice ball. "What new girl?" Asked Yuma as he was eating his lunch. "That one, sitting by herself, over there." Ray said as he pointed to a girl with long, silver hair, fair skin, and crimson-colored eyes. She was wearing a first-year girls uniform, and was drinking a soda. "Yuma, you should go introduce yourself to her." Said a girl with short, green hair that was pulled to the side in a bun with a piece of red ribbon wrapped around it, she had hazel eyes, fair skin, and was wearing a first-year uniform. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" Virga asked shyly as she stood in front of Yuma's circle of friends.  
"Sure you can, so what's your name?"_  
_"Virga Shingetsu, but I'm also known as Astra."  
"Virga, have you ever had a rice ball?" Asked Yuma as he stuffed his face with food. "No, do they taste good?" She asked as she looked at what Yuma was holding in his hands. "Yeah, do you want one?"  
"Are you sure it's ok?" Virga asked as Yuma handed her a rice ball. "Yeah, plus I have lots at home." He said as he put it in her hand. "Arigato, Yuma, I will repay you later, I promise." Virga said as she nibbled on the rice ball.  
_*Later, at dismissal...*_  
_/I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 20 MINUTES ALREADY, WHEN IS FATHER GOING TO BE HERE?!/ _Virga thought impatiently as she waited for her Dad to take her back to Barian Sekai. Just then, someone came and kidnapped her, and knocked her out as well. "You're coming with me." Said a voice that sounded like a young man's  
_*Later, somewhere else...*  
_"Where am I, and why am I in a cage?" Virga asked as she looked at a dark figure that stayed in the shadows. "Because you're a girl with an amazing ability, that I just want to have for myself." Said a young man's voice as it came out of the shadows, and closer he was coming to her, the more she felt that she should transform onto her Barian form in order to protect herself, but she just couldn't do it, it was almost like she was frozen. "Don't be scared, all I want is to steal your god-like power and keep it for myself, that's all." He said as he stood in the light, she couldn't believe her eyes, standing right in front of her was him, Ray Shingetsu.

* * *

**A/N I FINALLY FINISHED IT AFTER MY COMPUTER CRASHED SO MANY TIMES JUST TRYING TO OPEN THIS UP, UNTIL NEXT TIME,BYE! ;]**


	6. Special ability, activate!

**A/N THIS CHAP'S GONNA HAVE A JAILBREAK, SO ENJOY! :] {and I got some inspiration from "All He's Missing Is The Glasses" for her special ability.} **

* * *

_/Finally, now that Ray has gone to sleep, I can pick my way out of here with one of my hair clips, I hope it will work./ _Thought Virga as she pulled one of her hair pins out of her hair, and quietly started picking the lock, and after a few minutes, she unlocked the lock on the cage and sneaked out of the warehouse, and her dad was running toward her, he looked like he was almost out of breath. "Virgo, I'm so glad I found you, where have you been?" Asked Dumon as he hugged Virga tightly. "Well, I've been in that warehouse over there, and I was trapped by this CRAZY guy Ray, I picked the lock and now I'm here." She explained to her Dad.  
"So, are we going to go back home now?"  
"Sure, but have you found out where Nasch and Merag are yet?"  
"No, not yet," She said as Dumon opened a portal. "Dad, do you really think that I'm okay here all by myself?" "Well, if you escaped from that psyco, I'd say you could stay here until you find Nasch and Merag." Said Dumon as they teleported to Barian Sekai. When they got there she saw a Barian that had a decidedly alien mask-like face with a wing prodding out the right side,piercing blue eyes, He wore a bronze-colored sarong in addition to having yellow skin, horned shoulders, and long blond-orange hair. His Baria Lapis was hanging from his chest in the shape of a caduceus. He seemed taller than Dumon. "Well, if it isn't Dumon, and who's this simpleton?" He said glaring at Virga. "Who you calling a simpleton, Goldie Locks?" Asked Virga as she looked the blond Barian in the eye. "Mizar, she's my daughter, Virga." Explained Dumon. "Oh, your daughte-Wait, WHAT?!"  
"Remember when me and Venus got trapped in another world?"  
"Oh yeah, she didn't come out of her room for a week, I can remember it like it was yesterday." Sighed Mizar. And after that little conversation Virga decided to go and sneak out, so she could find out her special power, when she came yo the sea of ill will, she decided to practice her ability. _/Well, here I go, I wonder what it is./ _Virga thought as she started glowing, it was so powerful, that there was a bright beam of light that evereyone on Barian Sekai could see. _/ What could this bright light mean?/ _Thought Dumon as he and Mizar stared at the beam of light. _/What happened?/ _Thought Virga as she stood up, but when she stood up she felt taller, like she was a gaint, when she looked at herself she found out that she had talons, and she was covered in silver-colored scales, a long tail with spikes at the end of it, and a pair of silver wings. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! WHY AM I A DRAGON?!"

* * *

**A/N WOW, FINALLY DONE, AND ALL OF U GUYS OUT THERE, HAPPY NEW YEAR! BYE! XD 2014!**


	7. Red-eyes

"Mizar, do you know what kind of dragon this is?" Asked Dumon as he brought the blond Barian toward the silver-colored dragon that was sleeping on the sand. "It's a Blue-eyes White Dragon, but this one has spikes on its tail, witch is very fascinating." Explained Mizar as he stroked it's head.  
"Well, is it alright?"  
"It's alright, but I think we should take it back to the palace with us, because Tachyon seems lonely."  
"I suppose we could, but I would have to see what the others will think about living with a dragon." Said Dumon as he looked at the sleeping dragon, then out of nowhere, he saw it's sky-blue eyes looking at him as the silver dragon stood up on all fours, and started rubbing it's head against Dumon's leg, like a cat. "Hey little Blue-eyes," Dumon said as he looked at the dragon. "How would you like it if we took you to our home?" The silver dragon nodded at him, and showed him it's back, with it's wings open. "I think it wants you to ride on it, Dumon." Said Mizar. "Wow, I've never had a dragon as a friend before," Said Dumon in a very excited voice as he got on the dragon. "I have a felling this is the beginning of a really nice friendship." _  
*Later, near the palace...*  
_ "There it is, I know you think you can make it." Said Dumon as he pointed to a crimson-colored palace that was made out of crystals. As soon as they got there, the dragon walked into the throne room, with Dumon and Mizar following it. When it got into the throne and a let out a very loud roar that shook the ground, along with a beam of bright light that reached higher than the clouds, when the shaking stopped, and when the light vanished, Dumon and Mizar saw Virga sitting on the throne, but she looked different. Instead of having light pink skin, she had white skin, blue marks on her cheeks, the same silver hair, she was wearing a long silver and blue dress with the same crown with three spikes adorned with crimson-colored crystals, and she had sky-blue eyes like the dragon's. "HEY GOLDIE LOCKS, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP FROM MY NAP AT THE BEACH?!" Virga screamed as she threw a gigantic crystal at Mizar. "I didn't know you were taking a nap, AND WHY DID YOU THROW A GIANT BARIA CRYSTAL AT ME, SIMPLETON?!" Exclaimed Mizar. "I don't want to waste my precious time on fighting Mr. Blondie, I'm off to school." Said Virga as she opened her own portal, but her Dad stopped her before she could get in. "Virgo, I just want you to know that Girag, and Alito will be on Earth, but in their human forms, and you forgot your lunch, and don't forget to teleport home if you as soon as you get out of school, and **PLEASE** don't turn into a dragon." Said Dumon as his daughter teleported to Earth.  
_*Later, on Earth...*  
_/_It's kinda cool that I can turn into a dragon, especially a Blue-eyes. But I have to admit sometimes I wonder if there are others like me, I hope there are, wherever they are./ _Virga thought as she drank her coke, but then she sensed something, like a very powerful force was coming toward her, when she turned around she didn't see anybody, but then she heard a tiny sound. "Who's there?" Asked Virga as she started toward the door that lead to the cafeteria, when she opened the door she saw a boy next to the wall, he had ebony hair with a red fringe, ruby-red eyes, fair skin, and he was wearing a first year uniform. "Hi, I didn't mean to scare you I'm Leon, what's your name?" He asked. "I'm Virga, nice to meet you." She said as she held her hand out. "Nice to meet you as well, Virga," Leon said as he shook Virga's hand. "Do you mind if I eat lunch with you?" "Sure you can, did you new here?"  
"Yeah, I just moved to Heartland City a few days ago, what about you?"  
"Well, today's my second day here, and I live with my dad in a apartment not too far from here." Said Virga as the school bell rang. "Well, it seems like I have to go back to class, see ya later, Leon." Said Virga as she walked toward the door, but then Leon grabbed her hand before she could open it. "Can you keep a secret, Virga?" Leon asked. "Yeah, you can tell me anything." Virga said as she faced Leon, but when she looked at him he had big, black wings coming out of his back. "I'm a Barian, and a Red-eyes black dragon."


	8. SOS

_/After school, on top of a tall building.../  
_"So, Leon why did you come to Earth?" Asked Virga as she looked at the tangerine-colored sky. "Well, because I heard that my twin was here, and I wanted to meet her." Leon said as he looked at Virga.  
"Who told you this, exactly?"  
"Queen Venus, why?"  
"Because she's my mom, so that means, WE'RE TWINS?!"  
"Yeah, but why are we half dragon, and half alien?"  
"Beats me, but I'm going to tell you a very secretive secret, and you have to tail promise that you can't tell **anyone.**" Said Virga as her silver tail slapped down on the concrete next to her. "I tail promise, and cross my heart." Leon said as he put his ebony tail on top of his sister's. "Alright, the secret is, that I kinda like Astral, and I just want to tell him but, I'm just too shy." Virga said as she stroked her tail, and she seemed to be blushing. Leon was speechless. "So what do you like about him? His looks? Hair? Clothes?" Asked Leon. "Well, I do like his hair, and sometimes I can imagine him as my knight in shining armor, and he's really smart too." Virga said as she looked at the sun set in the sky. "Let's go home Virga." Said Leon as he opened a crimson portal. "Alright, I'm coming. And remember, you can't tell anyone my secret." Said Virga as she stepped inside of the portal with Leon.  
_/ Later, On Barian Sekai.../_  
"Mom, why didn't you tell me that I had a twin?" Asked Virga as she braided her hair. "Because I regained a new memory when you were at school, and he came also while you were at school." Explained Venus.  
"I can't believe that he's also a dragon."  
"What kind is he again?"  
"A red-eyes black dragon."  
"It's getting late, you better go to bed, I don't want you to be late for school." Said Venus. "Fine, I'll go to bed. see you tomorrow." Yawned Virga as she teleported to her room. She was so tired she fell asleep as soon as she fell on her bed, but she didn't see the dark figure hiding underneath her bed. "I tried once to make sure that there would be no heir to the Barain throne, but I know a way to get rid of you for sure." It whispered as it opened up a black portal, then picked up Virga, then Leon came in and saw the dark figure throw his sister into the portal. "Tell me where this portal leads to, **NOW**!" Demanded Leon as he transformed into Red-eyes and stomped his front foot on the crystal floor. "You'll find out soon." It said as it shot a gigantic power ball at him, witch caused him to turn back into his human form, unconscious. And like his sister, the figure threw him in the portal too. "Finally, now I'm the king." It said with a crazed laugh. "Now, no one can stop me."


End file.
